


不治之症

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 15





	不治之症

01

上车之后，永濑一直在和大仓通话，从工作的困惑聊到最近新买了什么衣服，既能给他正经的建议，也能说些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，气氛很好。

期间，他假装无意地偷瞄了平野几次。无一例外，都在闭目养神，手指头都没动一下。他暗想，这是没听见，还是听见了也和没听见一样。

“晚上有时间出来吃饭吗？”

“有啊，随时都可以。”

“明天呢？明天也有时间吗？”

“嗯，我想想，晚上吧。”

说到这里，永濑捂着嘴轻笑了一声。电话里温柔的声音也跟着笑了。

“怎么了？笑什么？”

“想起之前，我们连续两天一起，日程安排像约会一样。”

他的余光撇到，平野一瞬间冷了脸。他装作没注意到平野的变化，继续傻笑。他也会有些许担忧，但更多的是一种莫名的爽快。

忽然一股热气喷洒在永濑的耳后。

“嗯……”

得逞了。

平野扣着永濑后颈的手指微微收紧，另一只手捉住他拿手机的手腕按到了腿上，贴着他的耳侧要求。

“晚上来我家。”

命令式的语句随着低哑慵懒的嗓音传进耳道，不是刚睡醒的那种状态，而是他熟悉的暗示，带着一丝蛊惑。

好狡猾。

他忍不住收紧指节，在对方的掌心下细细颤抖。平野可能会以为他在害怕，事实却是，有点兴奋。

他想看到这样的平野，想看平野因为他情绪波动的样子。只有这种时候，他才会觉得，原来平野还是在乎他的。

不等他回答，平野就坐了回去，靠着窗，只留不经意的余光扫过他。

永濑惊魂未定，瞟了前座一眼，经纪人在埋头处理消息，应该没发现后面发生了什么。

“不好意思，刚刚信号不好。”

02

来时，永濑没打电话。不知为何，他看着屏幕上那串号码，就退缩了。

他怕，如果对方说，“只是开玩笑”，或是干脆不接。

门铃响后，还没来得及让他纠结完，门就打开了。只开了一小道缝隙，平野光着脚，毛巾松松垮垮地围在腰间，上半身裸着，身上和未干的发丝都沾着水汽，几滴水珠顺着人鱼线滚进毛巾里。

他咽了咽口水。

“你洗澡了啊。”

异口同声。

平野摸到永濑湿润的发梢，轻笑了一声。

“做了什么，还需要洗澡换衣服？”

“晚餐，身上沾了味。”

平野的刘海有点长了，头发散着，永濑抬眼看他的时候，看不清他眼底的情绪，只觉得他好迷人。

“进来。”

不过永濑自认很了解平野，不用细看，他就知道对方是什么状态。平野又是那样，是他熟悉的、只有他一个人见过的模样。

应该是吧？如果其他人也见过这样的平野，他可能会嫉妒得发疯。因此他笃定，这是只属于他一个人的。

“怎么了？”

伴着小心翼翼的声音，有些害怕的神情出现在永濑还沾着汗水的脸上。黑色直发柔顺地贴着头皮，显得很稚气。

“紫耀？”

平野冷气森森地拽着他的手腕进去了，他拧着眉毛，表现得像是不情不愿地被拖进去的。

被拉进卧室之前，永濑举起手里精致的食盒。

“吃吗？给你带的。”

“我不饿。”

平野皱着眉，倒是停下了。

“很好吃的！大仓くん问我给谁带的，我本来想说是给你的，感觉不太合适，就改口说当明天的早餐。”

他们几乎不会说私下见过面，只是说知道对方住哪儿。当然不会说他们见面，说他们做了什么，他们见面几乎只有那些事，说不出口。

“有什么不合适的，给我。”

当永濑第三次在平野面前提起有关共演的、朋友的趣事，他终于露出了不耐烦的神色。

“你一定要在和我在一起的时候，提其他人的事吗？我不是很感兴趣。”

“我就随口一提，你别生气嘛。”

又是这种无辜的语气，好烦。

“你不吃吗？”

“我吃饱……”

“多长点肉，”平野夹了块肉塞进永濑嘴里，“这段时间好久没见了，你就没什么想问我的吗？”

“呃……你最近感觉怎么样？”

平野无语了，真是无话可说。

“你觉得呢？”

“头发长长了一点，”永濑低下头，闪闪躲躲地偷瞄他的脸，“我之前就在想，再见到你会是什么样。”

平野像摸猫一样捋他的头发。

“想见我吗？”

“你最近是不是瘦了点……有没有好好吃饭啊？”

“该被问是你吧，都瘦成什么样了。”

平野的手划过永濑的腰，想捏一把，又收回了手。他感觉那里热乎乎的，失神地抚过。

“为什么不摸……”

猛的被一阵力道扑倒在地毯上，他吃痛了一声，怔楞地看着咫尺之间的人。

“不吃了吗？”

“换个别的。”

平野衔住他的下唇。

“啊？”

“吃你。”

“不要……”

永濑试着推开身上结实的身体，被死死地压住，眼泪就在他泛红的眼眶里打转。

其实他一点也不害怕，他想笑，但他知道平野喜欢，所以他就装作这样。

“不要什么？你知道过来要做什么的吧？”

那双灵巧的大手伸进他的衣服里熟练地撩拨，这话却是以冷淡的语气吐到了他耳边。

“不、不要在这儿……”

永濑改口，退让了一步。似乎是自己让步，但只有他知道，这些纯粹都是伪装的陷阱。

平野又笑了起来，当然，是不带笑意的。

“啧。”

平野喜欢他在他面前小心翼翼的样子，他早就发现了。

起初他们这种相处状态只是偶然出现，渐渐地当他意识到这对他们而言都是特别的，就变成了既定模式。

只因为两个字“特别”，就足够吸引人，足够让人自甘堕落。

这种时候，他和在其他人面前不一样，平野更不一样。让他恍惚间以为，自己能左右对方的情绪。

做梦。

永濑驾轻就熟地进入状态，流露出的态度，是一贯的抗拒与放纵。

平野很快变得焦躁，暴力地扯掉他的衣服，随手扔到一边。

他习惯了带着疼痛的快感。痛感让他感到真实。

他在平野身下哭得抽抽搭搭的，接着又大胆挑衅。

“我恨你。”

都是假的。

眼泪也变得真真假假，只有快感真实地吞噬着永濑的理智，他分不清里面是伪装的成分多一点，还是真实的成分更多。

他不在意平野不喜欢他，只要平野还有一点在乎他，还会为他情绪波动，为他失控，为他犯病。

他希望如此。平野越是失控，他越高兴。

但他不会表现出来。他可以伪装得很弱势，伪装得像他什么都不知道，伪装得像平野可以对他做任何事。

平野尝到他脸上咸涩的泪水，眼里是野兽进食般的凶光，一言不发，只是沉默着愈发发狠地干他。

“你、你别不说话……你在逃避什么？”

他们都很擅长逃避。不是擅长逃跑，就是不追不问，全盘接受。

那双眼睛里又泛起了一抹温柔，如同一层软布包裹着尖石，尖锐和钝感杂糅。

“嗯，我知道的。”

永濑仰着脖子喘息，潮红的脸上，眼里全是迷蒙的泪水。看上去像是完全沉浸在了情欲里，心里却在想，你什么都不知道，我怎么会恨你。

他入戏太深了。快感弥漫的同时，胸口竟然一抽一抽的疼。

“我知道你喜欢这样。”

又是一句重击。永濑呼吸一滞，抓着平野的背，闷着声哭。这时候他都不忘想，使了这么大劲儿，肯定能在对方背上留下几道印子，不亏。

“你什么都不懂。”

是愚蠢的陷阱，伤敌八百，自损一千。

只有这种时刻，他才觉得自己有了几分真话。

“你说……”

话尾，平野像是在叹气。

永濑的心又提到嗓子眼，生怕他问些难应付的问题，生怕自己说漏了陷。

“你究竟想要什么？”

“你……”

你。

而平野能给他的只有占有。

他一面被遏制得难以呼吸，一面却饮鸩止渴地汲取着对方的气息。

“你给不了。”

“你不说出来我怎么知道？”

就着正面进入的姿势，平野抱着永濑站起来，走到落地窗前，关了灯，拉开窗帘，窗外的灯光照进来，他才感到一丝不安。

“嗯……你要做什么？”

靠着冰凉的玻璃，平野凝视着他的双眸。

“想你了。”

一瞬间，眼前深邃的瞳孔比窗外繁华的东京夜景更晃人眼。尽管他总在疑惑，对方这样的眼神是否是具有欺骗性的。

平野按着永濑的肩膀把他压在玻璃窗上，落下湿热的吻，他顺应地回应了。

他们就在这里继续了荒唐之事。

忘了是什么时候，平野射过一次，把永濑翻过来抱在自己腿上。

平野在他的耳畔粗喘。而他在被欲望裹挟的同时，迷离的双眼俯瞰着窗外高高低低的灯光，明亮的霓虹灯几乎延伸到了视线的尽头。手抵着平野的胸口，里面在怦怦跳动。

好想触摸你的心。

与热闹的夜景不同，与火热的身体不同，永濑眸子里的亮光却黯淡了。脑海中模糊的感受，只剩下原本暧昧不明的孤独感和玻璃冰凉的触感。在这种强烈的对比之下，忽然变得格外明晰。

他迷迷糊糊地想，窗外彻夜不眠的灯光不累吗？反正他是累了。

长夜灯火似闪烁的星河一般蔓延开来，庞大的东京如同一只冰冷而耀眼的巨兽，无声地笼罩着千万人的生活。如果不是因为这份职业，在茫茫人海中，他们还会相遇吗？

他们之间有好多阴差阳错，若是哪里差一点，都不会是现在这样。只因为命运，他们意外地被绑在了一起，是红线，还是枷锁？

好累，不想思考了。

朦胧的思绪随着延绵的灯火飘到了远处的星空。

“这种时候也能不专心，真是个坏孩子。”

平野在笑。

“没有……我很乖……啊……”

胸口被狠咬了一口，永濑躲了一下，被猛拉回来，红肿的乳尖又可怜巴巴地喂到男人嘴里。

“我不能满足你吗？”

“不是……在这里……紧张……”

他抖得厉害，平野反而很高兴，一巴掌拍在泛红的臀肉上。

“放松点，快把我夹射了。”

“啊……慢点……”

“这么喜欢吗？”

“才不是……好羞耻……”

永濑抬手遮住眼睛，被平野扯了下来。

“坏孩子应该受什么惩罚？”

“不知道……好过分。”

“说几句好听的。”

平野在床上惯常的爱好，逼他说出不堪的话。

“不要……”

他通常会先拒绝一次，带着甜腻的呻吟。

“听话，乖。”

接着平野会含着他的耳垂哄骗他。

“欺负我很好玩吗？”

“是啊。”

“好舒服……嗯……太重了……”

他尽力去扮演一个乖巧的玩偶，骑在平野身上，随着操弄的节奏胡乱地说些浪荡的字眼。羞耻、自卑、难过等负面情绪都不重要了，沉溺在至高无上的快乐里，只记得欲求和渴望，暂且忘了他的不甘。

03

永濑模糊地记起他们的第一次。

大概是很久以前，某个糊里糊涂的黄昏，他莫名其妙地上了平野的车，两人拘谨地吃了饭。

明明平野的脸色并不怎么好，他却全程没有拒绝，跟着平野的步调。

搅拌着玻璃杯里的冰块，他只是觉得好热，好怀念，仿佛回到了以前还在关西时的夏天。

最后，两个人在酒店里做了。

他也没想通，当时怎么就发展到了那一步。本来只是说住一晚，燥热的傍晚，却意外地搞上了床，双方都没有停下。无言地交流，他们却能理解对方的意思，闷着声做完了所有该做的不该做的事。

平野只在射在他体内时吻着他的后背哑声说了一句。

“我想这样做很久了。”

情事过后的室内，空气中弥漫着一股特有的腥味。

夕阳的余晖炙烤着永濑被酒店地毯磨红了的背，让他觉得越发难耐。平野也是，背上有一道道红色的抓痕，是他方才情难自抑时留下的痕迹。

“廉，对不起。”

事后的第一句话就是这样，永濑简直想笑。

不过他的嗓子哑了，笑不出来，清了清嗓才说出话。期间，平野站起来又纠结着坐下，接着又起身给他拿了瓶水。

“没事……挺舒服的。”

舒服是真的，只不过他下身还疼着。

永濑喝了一半，把水递给平野。

“要喝吗？看你也流了很多汗。”

“我再开一瓶……”

“亲都亲过了。再说平时也没少互吃口水吧。”

平野没接，永濑直接塞到了他手里。他才拿着喝了一口。

“有吗？”

“还是有的吧。比如……喂冰淇淋啥的，”说不下去了，他随意问了个别的问题转移话题，“你今天为什么会找我？”

永濑差点忘了，经常互吃口水，那是很早之前的事了。现在还有的，多半是镜头前的营业。他安慰自己，这只是因为长大了。

“突然想到了，然后突然遇到了。”

“这么巧吗？”

“是啊，和廉有关的事情总是很巧。”

总是很巧，他也想过，和平野有关的事总是很巧。兜兜转转，还是在那里，忘不掉，逃不开。

04

事后，永濑精疲力尽地躺在床上，看到平野洗完澡过来，脱力地笑了笑。

“你觉得，是什么还维系着我们这层关系？”

好傻啊，这个问题。

“大概……”平野愣了片刻，叹气，“命运。”

“我是不敢信了。”

命运，简简单单的两个字，就能让人搭上许多年，甚至是一辈子。

如果只有命运的纠葛，没有结果，他宁愿不要。

“以后……我们还是不要再见面了。”


End file.
